


Spideypool

by Richiesbrokenglasses



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Deadpool - All Media Types, IT (2017), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Beverly is great, Bill stutters are adorable, Eddie is the amazing spider dude, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M, Pennywise can fuck off, Reddie, Richie it the annoying Deadpool, Smut, Stan has mind powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-05-01 16:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Richiesbrokenglasses/pseuds/Richiesbrokenglasses
Summary: Eddie has a Stark Internship that only his aunt knows aboutHe keeps it a secret for a long timeHe meets the AvengersButThere's a problemOne of them is super cute





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first IT AU Sooooo
> 
> THANKS FOR READING AND ENJOY

May 1st 1999  
Started at 11:45 AM  
Ended at 11:47  
00:01  
Now recording

“It’s a rough borough, but hey, it’s ho-What are you doing?”

Eddie turned the camera from the window to the driver of the cab. “Nothing just making a little video of the trip!”

The guy glared at him through the rear view mirror. “You know you can’t show this to anyone..”  
“Yeah I know!” Eddie zoomed in on his face a bit. “Then why are you narrating in that voice?”

“Because it’s fun!”

“Fun..”

“So why do they call you Happy?”

About five seconds later the window to the backseat rolled up. You know rich people have those fancy cars that divide in the middle. Of course Ben Stark had the fanciest cars and house! I mean he owns Avengers tower!

\------------------  
May 1st 1999  
Started at 1:28 AM  
Ended at 1:32 AM  
Now recording

“Shouldn’t I use the bathroom before the flight or?”

“There is a bathroom on it!” 

Happy and Eddie climbed onto the plane before Eddie could ask anymore questions. That didn’t last long.

“Whoa no pilot? That’s so cool!” He was up at the front where most pilots would be but the chairs were empty. He turned around and walked to Happy, who was now sitting down. Happy looked up at him with a glare.

“Is this your first time on a private plane?”

“This is my first time on any plane!”

Happy groaned and put his hand on the camera. “Off no-” The camera cut off from the battery being low and Eddie stood up quickly, finding the nearest outlet.

\----------------  
May 1st 1999  
Started at 02:46  
Ended at 2:47  
Now recording

Eddie put a finger to his lips before turning the camera over, revealing a snoring Happy.

Eddie recorded that moment for about 5 seconds before he woke up with a groan. Eddie reacted quickly and backed away, ending the recording.

\-------------

May 1st 1999  
Started at 4:23  
Ended at 4:45  
Now recording

“Go get changed! Stark and the Avengers are waiting on you..” Happy walked into the hotel as Eddie trailed behind closely, phone in his hands.

“Alright alright!” They got into an elevator that immediately brought them up to the 8th floor.

“Heyyy we’re roomates!” Eddie put his card into the lock just as Happy did. “Just shut up and get changed!”

Eddie quickly ran in and dropped his bag onto the bed. He placed his camera to the side, keeping it recording but quickly got changed into his ((Home made)) suit. 

“Alright Eddie you got this you can do this! Don’t mess up!”

“What the hell are you wearing?”

Eddie turned to Happy, who was in the doorway, before speaking. “This is my suit!”

“Did you not get the case? The brief case Eddie!” 

Eddie turned the camera to himself. “What brief case? I don’t have a brief case!” Happy opened the door, which looked like a closet, but it wasn’t. God damn this hotel room his big.  
“There! Press the button and god dammit! For the last time get changed!”

Happy stormed out and Eddie walked in, picking up a card. 

“An upgrade? Huh thi-WHOA!”

He had just pressed the button when he heard a click, watching it open in front of him. “Beautiful..this is my new suit! OH MY GOD IT’S FUCKING AMAZING!” He turned the camera to himself.

“BE RIGHT BACK WITH THE NEW AND IMPROVED SPIDER-MAN!”

\---------

May 1st 1999  
Started at 5:45  
Ended at 5:47  
Now recording

“Alright guys so I am here with the Avengers! I’m trying so hard to keep my cool! I mean I’m only 17 and I am going to work with the Avengers!” He turns the camera over so it was facing the Avengers. All of them were in a circle, discussing.

Eddie Kaspbrak is 17 and yes he is old enough ((He thinks so at least)) Ben Stark is 20! And his peers seem to be around his age. But Eddie feels like he might be the youngest one. Not that he’s complaining or anything.

“See there’s Iron man! Then Black Widow! OH is that the Hul-SPIDER BOY LET’S GO!” 

Eddie jumped a bit and set his phone down. “Gotta go! Be right back!” He ended the recording.

\--------

Ben watched as Eddie webbed himself into the air and do a couple flips before landing on the ground. “What’s up guys? I’m Spider-man”

 

Beverly ((AKA Black Widow)) snorted at the name. “Spider-man? Do you like control spiders? Er I’m not meaning to be mean! Sorry!” She spoke quickly but smiled softly.

Mike chuckled and shook his head. “Be nice! But hi! I’m the Hulk!”  
Eddie tried so hard not to fangirl at that moment. He was in the prescence of the Hulk! AND BLACK WWIDOW? Eddie absolutely adored her! 

“Oh! Pfft yeah I know you! Cool green monster you turn into..”

Eddie paused for a moment but Mike nodded. “Alright! You do know me!”

Stanley cleared his throat a bit and looked at Eddie. “Um Doctor strange is the name..” Eddie nodded before looking at Captain America.

“I-I-I’m pretty sure y-you know me..” He pointed to the shield.

“Of course I do! Captain Americ-Sorry I’m late!”

A guy in a red and black suit came in quickly. Eddie looked at him, raising an eyebrow. ‘Who is this guy? Is he a new Avenger? Is he gonna take my place? Oh fuck no!’

“Where the hell were you Deadpool?” Ben spoke firmly. This dude looked at Ben with the dorkiest grin Eddie has ever seen before.

“Fucking your mom! That’s where I’ve been..” He chuckled

“Beep Beep!” That could be heard from the whole group before Richie looked directly at Eddie.

“Hey we got a new Avenger? Why didn’t anyone tell me! C’mon Deadpool is still important!” He huffed before Beverly smacked him upside the head. “You have skipped the last few meetings to get high and play around with tits!”

Richie rubbed at where Beverly hit and nodded. “I know! Geez..” Richie looked up at Eddie. He had a mask on too. So Eddie wasn’t the only one with a mask. 

“Spider-man!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY I'M BACK WITH CHAPTER 2 HOPE YOU LIKE

“Bye Aunt May! See you later!” Eddie called out as he ran down the stairs, going for the door. 

Today was the first day of school. Eddie had just gotten back from the Stark and Avengers trip. And honestly Eddie thought it was the greatest fucking day ever! Not to mention that he got to keep the coolest suit that Ben made him.  
Eddie ran out the door, heading straight for the train. He pulled out his flip phone and texted Happy.

‘Got school today! Get out at 2:45! Ready for my next mission’  
‘This is Eddie BTW’  
‘Kaspbrak’

He sent the last message before sighing, putting his phone back in his pocket. He walked onto the train and sat down quickly. He was just hoping that Henry Bowers and his gang wouldn’t be waiting for him once he got off the train. 

The doors to the train opened and Eddie got up, heading straight for the school quickly. Once he got through the doors safely he sighed in relief.

Tons of students roamed the hallways. Some grouped up by the lockers, chatting and telling each other how their summers were. But Eddie had one person he wanted to see! No well he needed to see him.

“Eddie!” 

Eddie turned around to see the one and only Will Byers.

“Hey Will!” Eddie walked up to him, putting his hand out to do their secret handshake. They did a fist bump then some other nerdy hand motions before pulling apart.

“How was your summer Kaspbrak?”

“Oh it was fun! How about yours?”

“Eh could’ve been better! But I heard someone got a Stark Interns-’

Eddie quickly covered his mouth with his hand and looked around hesitantly.

“Shhh..keep it down..” He muttered, looking around at some people who turned their attention to them. Eddie pulled his hand away from Will and grabbed his hand, walking to his locker.

“I’m the only one that knows? Lydia told me!”

“Yeah I know! Cause I texted her about it Will! I was going to tell you but I got busy!”

Eddie opened his locker, putting up some books, exchanging those books with more books from it. Eddie didn’t want people to know. I mean yeah some people know Spider-man but-

“AYE IT’S KASPBRAK!” Richie yelled out across the hallway and trudged over to the smaller boy.

“Fuck..” He muttered before turning to him.

“How’s ya doin girly boy?”

“Don’t fucking call me that asshole! Can you go be a dick somewhere else?”

Richie raised an eyebrow slightly behind his big glasses. Richie kind of didn’t like Eddie. I mean the guy was short and his hair was always done so nicely. And he was the biggest dork he has ever seen in his life.

“But I love being a dick right here..” He stuck out his bottom lip a bit and began to pout.

Eddie rolled his eyes right when the bell rang. Richie quickly backed away from them and bowed. “I’d love to stand here and flirt with you all day princess but I ought to be going! See you later sweetheart!” He stood up straight, shooting him a wink.

Eddie scoffed.

“Don’t bother asshat..” He slammed his locker before scurrying off to his first period.  
\--------  
“Can anyone find X? Henry?”

“Uhh X equals no solution?” 

Eddie wasn’t paying attention at all. He had out his computer, looking up most of the Spider-man videos they had on youtube. Honestly Eddie thought he looked gooooood.

“Eddie? Are you still with us?”

He flinched slightly when he heard his name and he slowly pushed down the top of the computer. “Uh..X equals negative two?”

“Correct! Henry better luck next time..” 

Henry huffed then glared back at Eddie who made direct eye contact with him. “You’re dead”  
He mouthed to the smaller boy and Eddie gulped, looking back at the clock.

“11:45 three more hours Kaspbrak..three..” He muttered and opened his computer back up.

He had exactly three hours until his amazing life of Spider-man came back into play.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back with another chaptaaa! Don't forget to leave kudos and comment what you think!

2:45 couldn’t get here any faster. Eddie’s last period was Science and honestly Eddie could care less about science right now. Not to mention Richie was in that class also. And the fucking dick sat right next to him too.

“How many cells do you think are in our bodies right now? Well let’s see..turn to page 908!”

The teacher was at the front of the class, speaking bodly. Eddie had more important things to think about like how to refill his web shooters or when the next mission wa-

“Psst” 

Eddie groaned slightly and looked to his right, revealing a smiling Richie.

“What the fuck do you want Tozier?”

“Oh nothing..you just seemed so deep into thought. Also you looked like you were beginning to drool? What are you thinking about Eds?”

“Don’t call me that and honestly that’s none of your business! Now shut the fuck up and do your work!”

Eddie snapped before looking away from him. Five minutes later the bell rang and Eddie sprung up from his seat. Richie slowly got up while he still had his eyes on the boy. ‘Eddie seems to be in a hurry..huh’ He thought and decided to follow after the boy just to see what’s up.

Eddie walked out of the class quickly, with his bag slung over his shoulder. Eddie was down the hall and out the doors in seconds. He walked to the gym quickly, not bothering to look back to see if anyone was following him.

Eddie walked down into the locker rooms with a crinkle in his nose. The locker rooms always smelled awful. Half of the boys in his class definately didn’t shower.

He opened up his bag, taking out his suit and taking off his shirt at once. He ended up falling over onto the floor with a loud groan. “Shit..” He mumbled and immediately froze when the door handle began to shake.

Eddie’s eyes widened and he quickly shot a web on the crease of the door so it wouldn’t open at all.

“Eds? Eddie-bear? Eddie spaghettiiii!” Richie called from outside of the door.

“Not now Richie! What the fuck do you want?” He threw his suit in a locker by him and slammed it shut before walking over to the door, opening it.

Richie was about to knock again but the door was slung open before he could do anything. Richie raised an eyebrow before looking down at the younger boys bare chest.

“Damn eds..didn’t know you lifted”

Eddie tilted his head at his remark then looked down at his chest. “What are y-AH” He covered himself quickly as his face slowly turned red.

“Ha..so whatcha doin in a locker room after school? Is this where you jack off?”

Eddie’s eyes widened once again and he smacked his chest. “You wish Richie..but fucking leave me alone! I’m uh..looking for something!”

Richie chuckled before his expression turned serious. “Are you hiding something Eddie?”

Eddie took a deep breath and shook his head.

“Richie just get out of here! Please?”

Richie huffed and nodded.

“Fine Kaspbrak!” He said as he walked up the stairs.

Eddie closed the door and sighed in relief.

“That was close..”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I haven't updated much
> 
> BUT
> 
> Here is chapter 4!
> 
> I'll work on updating more loves <3

Eddie put on his suit quickly before climbing out of the gym, with his backpack on his shoulder. He webbed from building to building and landed on the tip of a pole, looking at the city.

“Alright Derry..show me what you got..”

Everything literally went by in a flash. Eddie prevented a bike robbery from happening. He showed an old woman where to go to get a nice pizza. Then he just hung around?

He was now sitting on the edge of a building, with his legs dangling off the side. He had his phone in one hand with a churro in the other. His mask was up by his nose so he could actually eat the churro.

“You have reached the voicemail box of..Happy Hogan..Please leave a message after the tone”

“BEEEEEP”

“Hey Happy! Um today was great! I stopped a robber from robbing a bike! I got a churro from an old lady who said I had a cool haloween costume? That was cool..”

He sighed slightly before throwing the churro to the side. “I just think I could be doing something else..something better? This is Eddie..”

Five seconds past by before he added. “Kaspbrak” At the end then ended it.

He looked up at the city with an aggrivated look then looked down at the road.

“Shouldn’t have told him about the churro..”

“Yeah you shouldn’t have!” A voice came out from behind him which made Eddie put down his mask in alert.

He quickly got up and sighed a bit once he figured out who it was. “What the fuck is it now Deadpool?”

Richie walked over to him then nudged him softly. “What? Can I not hang out with my spider friend? I mean I always dreamed of having a friend named Spider-Man!”

Eddie scoffed and crossed his arms. “Oh okay! I’m on duty asshole! Go bother someone else!”

“Who? The tooth fairy? I’m sorry but she ain’t as sexy as I thought she would be..she is a nightmare!”

“What the fuck? You met the tooth fairy?”

“No Spidey! I was kidding..”

Eddie groaned in response before Richie put a hand on his shoulder. “And what do you mean? You’re on duty? You’re not even an Avenger..”

“Are you?”

Richie opened his mouth to argue but immediately shut it. “No..not yet but I’ve been here longer then you have shortstack!”

Eddie smirked slightly under his mask but his eyes narrowed a bit.

“Oh that’s true..oh well I lost this argument! Now..can you please leave? I’m trying to protect a town here!”

Richie sighed to himself then nodded. “You better hurry home in about thirty minutes..I don’t want you getting into trouble this late..” 

Eddie had his back to him majority of the conversation. So he turned to look at him and reply with an ‘Okay’ But he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie webbed home about forty-five minutes later since Deadpool told him to. The whole way to his house he wondered why Deadpool even cared! I mean Eddie could take care of himself and he was a mature age..

He climbed up onto the side of his apartment building, approaching his window. He opened it slowly and climbed in, closing the window then webbing his door so it would shut. But one thing he didn't know...that there was someone else in the room.

Eddie sighed in relief then turned to where he was facing his bed..but there was someone sitting on it?

"Will? What are you-You're the Spider-man from youtube!"

"No! I'm not! I'm not!"

Will stood up quickly and Eddie quickly pressed a button on his suite that made it fall off him. Which that only left him in plaid light blue boxers.

"Eddie! Yes you are! Do you know how crazy-"

Eddie now had his hand over his mouth and he shook his head quickly.

"Nobody can know about this Will! I'm serous! Nobody!"

"Well who else knows?" Will muffled from behind Eddie's hand

"Aunt May and now you?"

"This is crazy!"

Eddie moved his hand off his mouth then nodded. "Uh huh.."

"Do you lay eggs?"

Eddie's eyes widened as he watched his friends eyes begin to sparkle. "What? Nooooooo!" He took off his mask and rubbed his hands on his face. "Look Will it's a school night and I can't deal with this right now so!" He began to push Will to his door.

"I'll tell you everything at school tomorrow I promise! Okay? Byyyeee!"

"Wai-" Eddie slammed his door in his face then locked it until he said anymore.

Eddie Kaspbrak was now royally fucked!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY I HAVENT BEEN UPDATING! SHORT CHAPTER TODAY! ILL POST A LONGER CHAPTER TOMORROW!

“Can you grow like six more legs? Oh! Do you spit venom?”

Eddie groaned slightly as Will continued to ask questions throughout every class. And did I mention they were ridiculous questions?

“Do webs shoot out of your butt?”

“Do you mate like spiders do?”

“Can you grow pinchers like a lot of spiders have..”

That last question was asked in math class, which Eddie pays a lot of attention to. 

“Will you have to shut up about that stuff!” Eddie said out in the hallway as Will and him walked through the hall. “Hey Eddie spaghetti!” 

Richie yelled through the hallway, laughing a bit. 

“Shut up trashmouth!”


	7. Chapter 7

Alright so becoming Spider-Man was Wills biggest part of his life right now. He’s literally debating on going to Hawaii with his family v.s staying here with Eddie. 

“But, Eddie, I don’t wanna miss out on anything! Like what if something insanely good happens?” 

“Nothing that insane will actually happen, Will! And besides I would fill you in on everything that happened if I got into a huge fight Er something..” 

“Promise?”

“Promise!”

Eddie was very excited for tomorrow! More training was going to be required for him to go to and he was jumping on the walls over and over again. 

“Bye Will! See ya later!” The smaller boy slammed his door shut before grabbing his suit and laptop. “Let’s see if we can hack into this suit and give me full access to the whole thing..”

He mutteredand cut open the suit, putting the cords in. “Cmon..” He muttered and gasped when it finally worked. “Disarm training wheels mide?” The voice read allowed then Eddie confirmed it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy guys! Haven’t updated in a while but now that I’m here I’m gonna try and Update as soon as possible! Xoxoxo- Admin

So disarming training wheels mode wasn’t the smartest idea for Eddie. Should we go into full detail how much he messed up? I think yes. 

“Shit shit shit! What the hell are you doing suit lady?” Eddie yelled as he ((tried)) to web through the city. “I’m doing nothing, Edward.” The computer voice protested.

“It’s not Edward! It’s Edd-LOOK OUT!” He yelled before his face planted against the billboard of a hair gel ad. 

“Good job, Eddie. You just ran into a billboard that has this nice looking man on it.” The suit spoke and Eddie let out a groan. “That’s not just a man..that’s Steve Harrington. He used to babysit me when I was nine..” 

“Babysit? Why would cute little spider boy need a babysitter?” Deadpool called out as Eddie got off the billboard. 

“None of your business.” Eddie murmured and Black Widow jumped right beside Deadpool. 

“Why is it none of our business?” Beverly asked, her red hair flowing in the wind. “Because it’s not? Now, mind telling me why you guys are here?” Eddie asked, looking at both of them.

“Boss sent us. Said you made changes with your suit. That correct?” Richie said, smirking under his mask. 

“W-What? Pfffft noooooo! I would never! I’m not that bad you guys. Nor am I a child!” Eddie sputtered out quickly. 

“Awe! It’s so cute when you lie!” Beverly cooed, making Eddie immediately frown. “Why am I even trying-just! Can we go now? Please do you two can leave me alone..?” 

“Certainly! Just this way my prettiness..” Richie said, winking at Eddie.


End file.
